


Morning Routine (more or less)

by MagicAndConstellations



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous/Implied relationship, Fluff, M/M, There’s some dancing, cereal stealing cliche, fall out boy’s new album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAndConstellations/pseuds/MagicAndConstellations
Summary: Phil steals Dan’s cereal, Dan retaliates, the tags speak for themselvesThis fic isn’t that good but it’s cute





	Morning Routine (more or less)

Dan is annoyed. Phil ate all of his God damn Crunchy Nut.

Again.

As much as this was expected of Phil, Dan was still a petty little shit, which was why he then went back to his room with a huff and connected his phone to his speakers. He’d teach Phil to mess with his cereal.

***

Phil was annoyed. For the last three hours, all he could hear was Fall Out Boy’s new album shaking his walls. Didn’t Dan let go of that old branding? 

Eventually, Phil had enough when “Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea” caused one of his pictures to fall off the wall. Groaning, he pulled himself off his bed and walked into Dan’s room.

“Dan!” he scolded.

“Yes?” Dan asked cheekily.

Dan really was a little shit.

“Turn your music down, Dan, I was trying to sleep!”

“And I was trying to eat breakfast, but I guess neither of us will get what we want today, now will we?” Dan said with mock bitterness.

Phil raised his eyebrows.

“Is that what this is about?” he asked after a moment.

“Maybe,” Dan’s tone was short, but he was smiling.

“Dan, you’re going to get us evicted!”

“Quit eating my cereal.”

“The neighbors will throw us out themselves!”

“Maybe then you’ll learn your lesson, Phil.”

Phil shook his head in exasperation, but there was a fond look on his face. He reached out his hand as “Bishop’s Knife Trick” began to play.

“Come here, Dan.”

“What are you doing?” Dan asked suspiciously.

“Come find out.”

Dan gave Phil the look he gave when Phil said something unintentionally inappropriate before taking his hand with a giggle.

Phil pulled Dan toward him, and Dan stumbled along, a wide smile on his face, until he fell against Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around him and laughed.

The two rocked back and forth, not quite dancing, but it was enough for them.

And as they listened to Patrick Stump sing about blues and cities, they couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking of writing this for a while but it kinda sucks:P Hope you liked it!


End file.
